One True Pairing PG
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "- Você dois se merecem. Harry e Ginny, o par perfeito. Perfeito demais. - E Kurt achava que o sorriso de Rachel não poderia ficar maior." Finchel, Klaine


Título:One true pairing  
Autora:Naylas2  
Categoria: Presente de Amigo Secreto Glee 2010 p/ Mariana PadaleckiMS ao final de Duets, 2º temporada  
Classificação:PG  
Advertências:Ok, eu coloquei eles discutindo sobre Harry Potter... Então tem alguns spoilers se vocês não viram os filmes ou não leram os livros, vão boiar um pouco. Mas não é nada muito grave nem muito surpreendente, fiquei tranquilos ^^  
Capítulos:1  
Completa?[X] Sim  
Resumo:"- Você dois se merecem. Harry e Ginny, o par perfeito. Perfeito demais. - E Kurt achava que o sorriso de Rachel não poderia ficar maior."

N/A:Mari, espero que goste porque eu tentei colocar um pouco de Kurt/Blaine e friendship Kurt/Finn/Rachel *-*

XXX

A campainha tocou uma, duas, três vezes, fazendo com que Finn se afundasse ainda mais na poltrona da sala onde estava sentado.  
- Abra! – Kurt subiu as escadas, vindo de seu quarto, completamente desajeitado, tentando equilibrar cremes com ambas as mãos enquanto tentava manter a toalha em seus cabelos molhados. Ao ver Finn não teve que pensar duas vezes e atirou os potes em cima dele, que gemeu de frustação.  
- Eu abriria se conseguisse sentir as pernas ou os braços. Ou qualquer parte do corpo. – Finn resmungou mas ao ver o olhar cheio de segundas intenções que Kurt lançou-lhe quando terminou a frase, puxou os cremes para seu colo, olhando-o com um misto de medo e suspeita.  
- Estou quieto. – Kurt afirmou e riu de maneira gostosa. – E não sou mais uma "single lady" – Levantou a mão para mostrar o anel que Blaine lhe dera e com a outra ajeitou o roupão.  
- Rachel me levou a uma aula de balé. – Finn ignorou o comentário do outro. - Não é engraçado. – Adicionou, antevendo a risada.  
- Ok, eu acredito. – Kurt deu de ombros.  
Finn revirou os olhos e voltou a observar seu quase-irmão com as sobrancelhas franzidas, agora prestando mais atenção.  
- Você está usando um roupão do Harry Potter?  
- É. – Kurt parecia pensar cuidadosamente no que ia dizer. – Blaine me deu.  
- Para você pensar nele durante o banho? – O mais alto fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, encarando-o. Kurt na sua vez, sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo Finn perceber que na verdade não queria uma resposta. – Não, não responda isso! – Pediu e balançou a cabeça.  
- Blaine está fora dos limites, Finn. – Kurt afirmou, superior. – Não ouse dar uma de irmão mais velho.  
- Eu sou o irmão mais velho. – Ele rebateu. – E você odeia Harry Potter.  
- Eu não odeio Harry Potter, odeio o Harry Potter. – Kurt pegou um creme de volta e começou a passar no rosto, sem prestar-lhe a mínima atenção.  
- E a diferença é?  
- Esqueça. – Kurt tirou a toalha da cabeça e estendeu na cadeira a seu lado. – Draco Malfoy é muito melhor mesmo.  
- Quê? Não! Ele é mal! – Finn parecia ultrajado.  
- Você não quer discutir isso comigo. – Kurt afirmou tão categórico que Finn acreditou nele.  
Mas Kurt aparentemente não acreditou que o outro tenha acreditado nele.  
- Eu tenho cinqüenta razões, todas baseadas em fatos dos livros e vou...  
- Eu gosto do Harry Potter. - Uma voz feminina brotou no ar, lembrando-os de que ainda não haviam aberto a porta.  
- Claro que você gosta. – Kurt foi mais rápido e permitiu que Rachel entrasse. – Você é a Ginny Weasley. – Beijou-a na bochecha mas não permitiu que fosse recíproco. – Estou de creme. – Apontou para a face e Rachel estalou dois beijos no ar, fazendo-o rir.  
- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu exageradamente. – O quê? – Perguntou ao ver a cara de surpresa dos presentes ao mostrar-se feliz com o que ouvira de Kurt. – Minha mãe mata Bellatrix Lestrange. E a chama de vadia.  
- Ela é uma vadia. – Kurt fez um biquinho e concordou com a cabeça.  
- E eu consigo me relacionar completamente com a personagem embora haja uma discordância física não só por nossas destemidas e enlouquentes personalidades mas também pelo fato de que tal cena poderia ser recriada. Minha mãe poderia... não que eu tenha uma mãe. – Parou por um segundo. – Não que eu não tenha uma mãe. – Corrigiu-se e riu nervosamente. – Isso seria biologicamente impossível, mas meus dois pais gays poderiam muito bem assumir o papel de Molly Weasley e protetoramente lutar para salvar o único raio de sol em suas vidas. Que seria eu. Ginny. – Terminou sorrindo.  
Kurt olhou-a com estranheza mas logo desviou o olhar para Finn que assentiu fervorosamente com a cabeça.  
- É, é... é sim. – Foi tudo que o quaterback conseguiu responder, meio confuso.  
O soprano revirou os olhos.  
- Você dois se merecem. Harry e Ginny, o par perfeito. Perfeito demais. - E Kurt achava que o sorriso de Rachel não poderia ficar maior.  
Ledo engano. Ele devia parar de subestimá-la.  
- O que é isso em seu dedo, Kurt Hummel? – Rachel agarrou-lhe a mão subitamente e puxou-a para si. – Isso significa que nossos encontros acabaram? Nossas saídas? Eu ainda preciso de você! – Largou-lhe a mãos, posicionando as suas na cintura.  
- Seu caso está longe de ser terminado. Não até eu ter me livrado de todo o seu guarda roupa. – Kurt riu e pegou no suéter que a garota estava vestindo. – Que animal é esse? – Fez uma cara de nojo.  
- Isso, é uma lontra. E hey, você está vestindo um roupão do Harry Potter. – Acusou.  
- Touché. Eu odeio você. – Kurt sorriu.  
- Eu te odeio mais. – Foi a vez de Rachel entrar na brincadeira, dando um passo a frente.  
- Hey! – Finn chamou a atenção dos dois. – Ele é gay. – Informou Rachel, acenando com a cabeça na direção de Kurt desconfortavelmente.  
- Não diga? – O soprano mordeu os lábios para não rir e virou-se para a garota que fazia o mesmo. – Onde estava com a cabeça ao te pedir discrição?  
- Você não devia ter me pedido para mudar quem eu realmente sou. – Ela colocou a mão no peito, sussurando de volta. – Acho que esse é o fim.  
- Para mim, para você e para o seu guarda roupa. – Kurt estava tentando, mas droga, não dava mais. Gargalhou.  
- Você não poderia ser um ator. – Rachel lançou-lhe uma reprimanda.  
- Dane-se. – Ele recuperou a compostura. – Blaine é mais bonito que você, de qualquer jeito.  
- Não, não é. – Ela cruzou os braços na altura do peito, fazendo com que Finn se levantasse e viesse ao encontro dos dois, enlaçando a namorada pela cintura.  
- Ele se veste melhor.  
- Oh, Touché. – Rachel riu e abraçou Finn.  
- Então, é, melhor eu ir me vestir. Estou atrasado e a culpa é de vocês. – Kurt puxou a toalha da cadeira e acenando para os dois, desceu as escadas novamente.  
- Finn Hudson, o que deu em você? – No momento em que Kurt desapareceu, Rachel o fitou divertida. – Estava com ciúmes de Kurt?  
Agora que ela falava em alto e bom som, parecia realmente bem estúpido.  
- Você me ama tanto assim, é? – Brincou, acariciando-lhe o pescoço com as mãos.  
- Eu amo. – Ele afirmou antes que pudesse pensar. Mas era verdade.  
- Eu também te amo. – Subindo na ponta dos pés, ela puxou-o para um beijo, que ele retribuiu de imediato, suas mãos na cintura da garota, puxavam-na mais para perto.  
Quando finalmente se separaram, Rachel sorriu.  
- Lembra da competição de duetos?  
Finn assentiu com a cabeça.  
- Apesar de sabermos que nossa pequena... sabotagem – Olhou para os lados e sussurrou a última palavra de uma maneira que Finn achou encantadora. – foi para um bem maior, o bem do clube, foi um desperdício completo de nossos talentos e eu tive pesadelos causados por tal atrocidade. – Colocou uma mão no peito do rapaz e começou a falar mais devagar. – As nossas vozes são perfeitas uma para a outra. E elas precisam uma da outra. Não podemos negar isso.  
Nem que ele quisesse, Finn conseguiria negar, pelo menos não com a mesma quantidade ou qualidade de palavras que Rachel cuspia em meio segundo.  
- Então. – Ela sorriu exageradamente.  
Não vinha coisa boa, Finn sabia.  
- Eu pensei que poderíamos tirar o atraso. – Encaminhou-se em direção a mesa e esvaziou o conteúdo de sua bolsa, revelando diversos DVDs.  
Oh. Não.  
- Foi difícil reduzir meus musicais preferidos com os melhores duetos para apenas dez. – Fechou os olhos por um minuto, permanecendo em silêncio, para reforçar a dor que sentira e que provavelmente não iria passar tão cedo. Antes que Finn pudesse retorquir, ela se recuperou e adicionou. – Temos uma semana para escolhermos a música perfeita.  
- A competição já acabou, Rach. – Ele afirmou, sem jeito.  
- Nós não precisamos de troféus ou prêmios para nos dizer o óbvio. Somos os melhores.  
- Eu sei... – Finn não terminou a fala ao sentir os lábios de Rachel pressionarem os seus mais uma vez. – Eu sei. – Afirmou agora sorrindo pra ela.  
- SIM! Nós vamos arrasar! – Ela quase gritou de tanta animação. – Podemos começar com o Fantasma da ópera!  
- Ummm, Rach? – Finn inclinou a cabeça para o lado.  
- Quê?  
- Você não... hum, quer dar uns amassos antes?  
- Oh. – Ela bateu uma palma, surpresa e corou um pouco. - Sim, claro! – Riu.  
The end

N/a:Só pra constar, não sou finchel e nem HG. Mas minha AS linda é, então... :D


End file.
